Happy Birthday Yami
by yugi123
Summary: It's Yami's birthday and Yugi decides to make it the best birthday ever! YAOI! *My First Yaoi*


*I do not own Yugioh. *

**This is my first Yaoi. Please enjoy and WHEN you review, please be easy!

Thanks for reading.

Happy birthday Yami

Yugi was up early in the morning wearing only his gray sweat pants that said "Domino High" up the side in red lettering. He was going to surprise Atem for his birthday with his favorite breakfast, biscuits and gravy, sausage links and orange juice. Yugi smiled contently to himself and yawned quietly.

Atem stirred in bed, and realized the warmth he went to bed with last night was gone. He sat up stretching a bit as he looked around for his lover, his eyes made it to the clock's red glowing numbers, it read 6:15am. Atem rolled his eyes as plopped his head back on his pillow with a grunt. Then an appetizing smell came across his nose, his eyes snapped open as he sniffed, he shot up and sniffed again and smiled, "Yugi…"

Atem made his way down stairs and in the kitchen in time to see Yugi setting the table neatly. Yugi looked up and saw his Yami standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled brightly, "Good morning Atem! Happy birthday!" Yugi gracefully made his way to Atem as he gave him a hug.

Atem returned the hug, "Thank you Yugi, did you do all this for me?" he gestured to the food Yugi had set on the table. Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yes! I did!" he said as he sat at one of the chairs. "Come sit! Enjoy!" Yugi said with excitement. Atem smiled and sat with Yugi. They ate their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company.

Later that day, Yugi and Atem were walking hand in hand down the street. Yugi had a red fleece sweat shirt on, with a black and gray striped scarf around his neck with slightly baggy jeans and his regular black and white Osiris shoes. Atem wore his black North Pole jacket and his jeans with his normal navy boots he wears all the time. With black gloves.

They trudged through the snow and were on their way to meet their friends at the arcade for Atem's birthday.

Finally they made It to the arcade and hung out with their friends. They gave Atem the gifts they bought for him and just had fun. Finally the day was coming to an end as the sun was setting.

"Bye Atem, enjoy your gifts!" Tea waved, "I will, thank you all very much!" Atem said to everyone. "Yeah Atem, have a good rest o' da day man. We'll see you both tomorrow right?" Joey asked. Yugi and Atem both nodded as they waved to their friends and began their walk home. "Thank you Yugi, for the bracelet you got me, it looks like it cost a fortune!" Atem said as he admired the tungsten bracelet around his wrist. "Of course Yami, but does it matter how much it costs? Im just glad you like it." Yugi said also admiring the bracelet. Atem chuckled softly, "I love it Yugi." Atem gently put an arm around Yugi and pulled him close placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

At home, Yugi bought a "Create your own pizza" kit for him and his yami to make together. Yugi removed his sweat shirt and scarf to reveal a blue polo shirt, Atem did the same and revealed a black tank top to show off his masculinity. Yugi wrapped an apron around his waist as Atem gave him a funny look, "Hey, don't judge me, I love these jeans, alright?" Yugi smiled and blushed at the same time.

Yugi began to knead the dough and stretching across the pan into a perfect circle. Adding flour along the way. Atem saw the bowl of flour and just couldn't resist, he patted his hands in it and said, Yugi's name as if warning him, Yugi turned and his face met Atem's flour covered hands. There was flour all over his face and hair, at first Yugi was surprised, then a smirk spread across his face, "Alright, Pharaoh…TWO can play at that game.." Yugi balled up some extra dough and threw id directly in Atem's face, it was caught in his hair and stuck everywhere on his face. They played around for a few minutes and before they knew it, they were entangled in each other's arms. Yugi looked up at his doughy lover and giggled as he pulled some dough out of his hair, Atem caressed Yugi's cheek spreading more flour on his flower. (^_^)

Not bothering to clean up yet, Yugi and Atem proceeded to make their pizza, occasionally adding to the mess on each other's faces.

Once the pizza was done, they ate sat and ate in silence for a few moments with a huge smile on their faces. "Thanks for the pizza Yugi..and..and the mess…" Atem said as he found more dough in his hair. Both of them chuckling, Yami's strong baritone laugh that Yugi couldn't help but to blush at, Yugi's adorable soft cute giggle Yami also blushed at.

Yugi looked at Yami to make sure he wasn't paying attention. Now was his time to act.

"Oh, no!" Yugi said as he face palmed. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Whats the matter Yugi?" Yugi looked at him and said, "I forgot to get toilet paper at the store..do…do you think you could run to get some from the corner store across the street?"

Atem looked at Yugi, "Uhh, sure Yugi." Atem helped clean the dishes and he headed across the street.

Once Atem was gone, Yugi sprung into action leaving a trail of chocolate kisses to the bedroom. Yugi dimmed the lights and lit a few vanilla scented candles that were neatly placed around their room. He then put on his best leather pants and he put his leather belt back on around his neck, leaving his torso exposed. He climbed on to the king sized bed and laid there waiting for his Yami to return.

"Yugi, im back, they didn't have the kind you usually get so I just…got…" Atem stopped talking as he saw the little silver candies leading to their bedroom.

Atem followed them, and stopped at the door.

Yami opened the door, curious as to what he might find. "Yugi?"

Yugi was laying on the bed displaying his now, toned and well chiseled muscles, in the dimly lit room.

"Y-Yugi, what is all this?" Yugi smirked, "Whatever you want it to be pharaoh…" Yugi said seductively.

"The toilet paper was just a diversion, wasn't it…" Atem asked as he blushed and face palmed.

Yugi nodded. "Now…do you want your real birthday present or not?" Atem smirked and climbed on the bed with Yugi.

**LEMON SCENE BEGINS**

Atem climbed on top of Yugi as he began to kiss him. Yugi reached a hand behind Atem's head as he ran his fingers through the back of his hair, he pulled Atem's head closer deepening the kiss.

Atem ran a hand down Yugi's bare chest, and stopped at the top of Yugi's leather pants, and caressed his hip, making the younger shudder with delight.

Lovingly and tenderly, Atem removed the leather pants Yugi had on. Yugi laid there allowing Atem to gaze at his body.

"Your so beautiful Yugi…" Atem said as Yugi scooted to the edge and stood making Atem move to the center of the bed.

Yugi took complete control of his Yami . Yugi nibbled on Atem's earlobe, and nipped his way to his neck, his chest and finally to Atem's erect member. He licked up Atem's length making him moan with want and his pleasure. Yugi took Atem into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down. It took all of Atem's will power not to thrust into Yugi's mouth, afraid it would choke the poor man. Making a small thrust, Yugi's eyes darted to Atem's ruby red eyes, filled with pleasure as he moaned. Yugi could feel Atem's member bulging larger. "Y-Yugi, I- think im going to…oh god, Yugi!" Atem released into Yugi's mouth as he swallowed skillfully. Yugi sighed deeply trying to calm himself from the pain between his legs. "Flip over pharaoh…" Yugi said seductively, Atem was surprised at the tone of Yugi's voice, but he did as he was told.

With Atem's ass in the air it took everything Yugi had to ignore the voice in his head telling him to ravish the sexy man in front of him. He took the bottle of lubricant and rubbed some on his fingers, he circled Atem's entrance. Atem couldn't hold back a scream, hearing this Yugi moaned from the back of his throat. He circled his entrance until Yami moaned, "Yugi, please stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Atem said with a slight smirk, een tho he was being completely serious. Yugi smirked back and laughed seductively he drenched his member with the lubricant and put a little bit on Atem's entrance.

"You ready?" Yugi asked. "Yugi please.." Atem pleaded sounding more desperate than anything.

Yugi pushed himself inside Atem gently at first, every inch Atem let out a groan or a scream of both pleasure and pain. "Almost there Atem…" Yugi said as he resisted the urge to just plunge into his lover without a care of causing pain.

Once he was in, Yugi slowly thrust in and out each time going faster with a small, sexy grunt.

"Gnahh…Yugi please…faster…" Atem pushed back on Yugi as he thrust harder and faster. Yugi struck Atem's golden spot, "AHH…Yugi! I-I'm close I'm going to cum" Yugi's member became larger as he was about to cum. "AH, oohh gods, YUGI!" knowing Atem came, threw Yugi over the edge as he came also "A-Atem!" Slowing his pace, Yugi stopped thrusting and pulled out of his lover. Shaking with adrenaline Yugi laid next to Atem, as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man.

"Yugi, that was amazing!" Atem said as he pulled Yugi in closer rubbing his hips.

Yugi looked up with a smile. "Yes, it was, happy birthday Yami."

"Thank you Yugi…"

They kissed, and cuddled up to each other as they fell asleep.

END


End file.
